zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Walkthrough:The Legend of Zelda/PCW
This page is a walkthrough for ''The Legend of Zelda''. 1st Quest *Collect the Wooden Sword from the cave immediately visible from your starting position in the lower right corner of section six. **Earn 60 Rupees and purchase the Blue Candle. **Earn enough Rupees (160, 130, or 90 if you have the Blue Candle and uncover one of the secret shops) to purchase the Magical Shield. **Collect some Bombs and obtain the Heart Containers found in the lowest row of section four and the giant boulder in section one. **Use the Blue Candle to burn one of the trees in the upper right corner of section six in order to collect another Heart Container. **Once you have at least 5 total Heart Containers, head to the cave above the waterfall in section three to obtain the White Sword. **Travel through the Lost Woods and the Cemetery to reach an area in section five where you can discover the Power Bracelet which will allow you to use the secret passageways found in section seven, section four, and section one. **Save up 250 Rupees to buy the Blue Ring from the hidden shop located in the bottom left corner of section five. **Earn 80 Rupees and purchase wooden arrows. **Obtain the letter from the Old Man in section one and then show it to any of the medicine women in order to purchase the Water of Life. *Locate and enter Level 1 and collect the Bow, defeat Aquamentus to earn a Heart Container, and recover the first piece of the Triforce. **Collect the Wooden Boomerang in Level 1. *Locate and enter Level 2 and defeat Dodongo to earn a Heart Container, and recover the second piece of the Triforce. **Collect the Magical Boomerang in Level 2. *Locate and enter Level 3 and collect the Raft, defeat Manhandla to earn a Heart Container, and recover the third piece of the Triforce. **Use the Raft to collect the Heart Container found on the island in section one. *Locate and enter Level 4 and collect the Ladder, defeat a two-headed Gleeok to earn a Heart Container, and recover the fourth piece of the Triforce. **Use the ladder to collect the Heart Container found on the far dock in section two. **Once you have at least 12 total Heart Containers, head to the upper right corner of the Graveyard and locate the movable tombstone to obtain the Magical Sword. *Locate and enter Level 5 and collect the Whistle, defeat Digdogger to earn a Heart Container, and recover the fifth piece of the Triforce. **Increase your bomb-carrying capacity in Level 5 *If you haven't done so already, you must purchase arrows in order to defeat Gohma in Level 6. *Locate and enter Level 6 and defeat Gohma to earn a Heart Container, and recover the sixth piece of the Triforce. **Collect the Magic Wand in Level 6. *If you haven't done so already, you must purchase Monster Bait for the hungry Goriya located in Level 7. *Locate and enter Level 7 and feed the hungry Goriya, defeat Aquamentus to earn a Heart Container, and recover the seventh piece of the Triforce. **Collect the Red Candle in Level 7. **Increase your bomb-carrying capacity in Level 7. *Locate and enter Level 8 and defeat a four headed Gleeok to earn a Heart Container, and recover the final piece of the Triforce. **Collect the Magic Book and the Magical Key in Level 8. *Locate and enter Level 9 at Spectacle Rock in Death Mountain and collect the Silver Arrows. **Collect the Red Ring in Level 9. *Locate and defeat Ganon in Level 9 and save Princess Zelda. The Legend of Zelda/PCW&T